


Notes

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chubby Reader, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Getting Together, High School, Secret Crush, cheek kiss, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	Notes

_Do you like me? Check yes or no_

You stare at the note that’s been shoved into your locker. You stare at it, heart pounding, the bustling sounds of the other students in the hallways fading away to the rhythm of blood flow in your ears. Your face is instantly red and flushed—it's the first time _anyone_ has ever reached out romantically, and there’s not even a name. You aren’t even aware of anyone who has affections for you, but there are plenty of people in the school that you like. There’s the pretty blonde cheerleader, Luna; the girls' soccer captain, Aranea; the star quarterback, Gladiolus; the Beta Club president, Ignis; the prince himself, Noctis; and Prompto, who’s the star of the track team. The bad thing is that they’re all your friends—does anyone else in the school know what it’s like to harbor crushes on six of your closest friends? You sigh and gather your books—perhaps Noctis can help you figure out the note in chemistry that’s coming up—you're thankful that he’s your lab partner, because he’s _much_ smarter than you are. 

“Hey,” you say as you kick your backpack under the lab station in the crisp white classroom. 

Noctis looks up from his comic and smiles lazily. “Sup.” 

“So this was in my locker. Any idea on who it’s from?” You hold out the folded shred of notebook paper to the prince. 

Noctis takes the note and unfolds it, studying it for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow. “This was in your locker?” 

“Yeah, I just found it before class,” you say, shifting uncomfortably on the narrow stool. The chairs at this high school were very notoriously unfriendly to 17 year-old fat girls. “No name, nothing. Do you recognize the handwriting?” Your heart thumps. There’s one person’s handwriting that it closely resembles, but...you dare not allow yourself to think that _he_ wrote the note. 

Noctis smirks wickedly. “Hey, it’s about time he did this.” 

“Wait—who? Noct, you _know_ who wrote this?” Your heart rate increases as the other students begin to file in the classroom. The teacher rises from his computer and moves toward the doorway, ushering in your peers. The one-minute warning bell rings. 

Noctis nods and takes out his pen, circling _yes_. 

“Wha—hey, hey! Don’t be accepting some creep on my behalf! Dude, please. Who is this? Is it someone I know? What hasn’t anyone ever told me they liked me?” You shake your head. “It’s a miracle, anyway—un...unless this is a joke, which I’m more inclined to believe...” 

Noctis shakes his head. “Not a joke,” as he slips the note into his pocket with finality. “Just trust me. As soon as school’s out, go wait by the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, okay?” 

You puff out your cheeks in protest, but then the class starts, and your time with Noctis is ultimately dedicated to class for the next forty-five minutes. 

You’re falling over yourself as language arts class dismisses, ending the school day. You dash to your locker, grabbing the books you need for tonight’s homework and stuffing the other ones back in, shaking with a nervous energy about who it is that’s going to meet you under the cherry clossom tree. You speed walk outside, glad to see that no one’s there yet. You’re pretty anxious, but you know that Noctis wouldn’t play a cruel prank on you—your heart is pounding, desperately hoping that it’s at least someone you feel affection for. Whoever it is, Noctis must know about it—he's one of your best friends, and you tell him nearly everything, including stupid adolescent feelings. You bring out your phone and tap away on a matching game while you wait, grateful for the distraction. 

After several minutes, you hear a breathless “No _way_ ,” and you look up to hopefully find the source of this mystery. 

Prompto is standing there, clutching at his yellow chocobo-print messenger bag. His blond hair shines in the bright afternoon sunshine, and the blush on his face makes his freckles stand out even more. He bites his lip as he steps forward, and you shakily put your phone in your blazer pocket. 

“Yes?” Prompto asks, quietly. “Are you...you’re sure?” 

“Wait.” The gears in your head turn slowly, and realization dawns on you. “Prom, wait—that note was from you?” 

Prompto nods. “Yeah, how did you know?” 

“You dummy, why’d you even put in my locker if there was no name?” 

Prompto rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I...I figured you’d ask Noct for help...I kinda told him what I was doing...I didn’t want you to say yes just because you were my friend...” 

“You told Noctis that you like me?” You shake your head. “Why didn’t you tell _me_?” 

“Well, I—I was so nervous, dude, so sue me!” Prompto laughs, still avoiding eye contact. “So...your answer is still the same? You’re not...you want to be more than friends?” 

You stare at Prompto in shock. “How can you...Prompto. I’ve been crazy about you for years now.” 

“Wha...!” He finally meets your gaze. “You’re kidding, right?” 

You shake your head, giving him a nervous smile. “I wouldn’t joke about that. Prompto, you’re...” You look down, then back up. “I definitely have a crush on you. I’m just amazed...I mean, of all people...you like _me_?” 

Prompto nods furiously. “I like you so, so much, dude. You...I mean, it’s so cool being your friend, but like...I _like_ you.” Prompto’s blushing furiously, only emboldened by the fact that his feelings are reciprocated. “As more than friends.” 

You sniff back tears that are falling in spite of yourself and nod. “Does this mean...” 

“You...wanna be my girlfriend?” Prompto almost chokes. 

Time seems to slow down as Prompto says the words that you’ve been dreaming of since freshman year. All you can do is stutter out a broken “Yes.” Prompto steps up close to you and cups your chin in his long, slender fingers and tilts your head, placing a chaste kiss on your cheek. His lips are so _warm_ , and the warmth floods down to your very toes. 

“Been waiting so long to do that,” Prompto whispers in your ear before he pulls away. 

In the distance, you hear whoops and cheers from Noctis and your other friends. Prompto grabs your hand, leading you out of the courtyard. He can’t stop smiling, and neither can you.


End file.
